


Flexible

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Doctor/Patient, Gen, M/M, Physical Therapy, Sign Language, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, a doctor and physical therapist helps Bucky adjust to his new arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

Bucky had been in the Army until 8 months ago when he lost his arm. He had been honorably discharged and had been home since.

He had been suffering from PTSD and had trouble adjusting to civilian life.

Last week, he had been fitted with a new arm. It was a metal arm. It was light and durable. The arm was made by Tony Stark.

He had trouble adjusting to the new arm and it worried his best friend Steve Rogers.

Steve was his best friend since childhood.

Currently, Bucky was watching TV.

The door of the apartment opened and in walked Steve. He was followed by another man. Bucky did not recognize the man. He had blonde hair, a darker shade than Steve's, blue-green-gray eyes, a chiseled face and high cheek bones. The man was gorgeous. He was also carrying a messenger bag. Steve gestured the man to sit down.

"Buck, can you shut off the TV?" asked Steve.

Bucky nodded and witched off the TV.

Steve turned towards the other man. "Clint, this my best friend Bucky Barnes. Bucky, this is Dr Clint Barton. He is a surgeon and a physical therapist." he said.

"Hi. Just call me Clint." said Dr Barton.

"Steve, I don't need a physical therapist." growled Bucky.

"Yeah you do. You are having trouble with the arm. Trust me Buck, Clint is good at what he does. He will help you." said Steve.

"Mr Barnes, Steve told me about your problem. I can help you. You'll be normal within 1-2 months. I promise." said Clint.

"Fine." said Bucky, with a sigh. "And call me Bucky." he said.

Clint nodded. "So we will have 4 sessions per week in the afternoon for 2 hours. No charge since I'm doing this as a favor to Steve." he said.

"You'll help me for free?" asked Bucky.

"Yup. We'll begin on day after tomorrow." said Clint.

Bucky nodded. Maybe this wont be bad.  
____________________________________

True to his word, Clint began his sessions with Bucky. First few sessions were massage. Clint's hands were warm and supple. Bucky enjoyed the feel of them. He relaxed Bucky's body.

Then the next 10 sessions included simple hands exercises like rotation, balance, squeezing.

By 1 month later, Bucky could move his arm without pain.

Now Clint made him do Yoga. Simple positions which tested the arm's strength.

Last 3 weeks were dedicated to dexterity.

To help with that, Clint started teaching him ALS. It mostly used fingers and plus Bucky was learning a new language.

Bucky had began enjoying Clint's company. The became fast friends ad Bucky felt his attraction grow.  
______________________________________

"So today is our last session." said Clint.

Bucky nodded.

"How do you feel?" asked Clint.

"Honestly, best since I was discharged. I can use my arm normally now. Thank You." said Bucky.

Clint smiled. "You are welcome. Since its our last session, I'll give you a massage." said Clint.

Bucky nodded excitedly.

Like always, the massage was soothing.

When it was over, Clint started packing his things.

"Hey, Clint, since you did this free for me. Can I take you out for dinner?" asked Bucky.

"What, like a date?" asked Clint

"Yeah." said Bucky.

"Sure, I would love to." said Clint.

"Great, I will text you." said Bucky.

Clint nodded and left.

Bucky felt the best he has in the last year. He had gotten used to his arm and he had a date with a hot Doctor.

His life was getting back on track and he was happy.


End file.
